


Alive

by Resacon1990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season Finale, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Stiles Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't," he sobs, and Derek's hands are moving up and down his back soothingly, "never again. Don't do that. Don't… I have to be able to save you, Derek. I have to-"</p>
<p>Or, Stiles's reaction when he sees Derek after coming out of the church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Caused from watching [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgnVK_U85gY) way too much!
> 
> Just a short drabble :)

Stiles hadn't expected to walk out of those ruins, out of that _hellhole_ and see Derek alive. He'd expected bloodied lips, sightless eyes and pale skin on an unmoving body. He'd expected Braeden crying and the ground to be stained red with the blood of a _human_.

Seeing him, seeing _Derek_ standing in a brilliant blue henley, _and yes blue is just pretty_ , and _smiling_ at them as they all made their way over rock and debris… it knocks the air from his lungs.

Scott looks at him with wide and surprised eyes, half moving towards him and Stiles can see his lips moving but he hears _nothing_ as he keeps looking at Derek. Derek who's _alive_. Who's _clean_. Who's _breathing_. And Stiles can't stop himself from sinking to the ground, nor the tears from pricking his eyes as he tries to force air back into his lungs with wheezing breaths that hurt his chest.

Malia is crowding him from his side. He can see her hands gesturing frantically at Scott but he still hears nothing as Derek is suddenly moving towards him, and there's concern on his face that makes Stiles's stomach roll as Derek drops to his knees in front of him.

He's speaking, Stiles watches his mouth contort into words, but he still hears nothing as he just reaches out with a shaking hand to touch Derek's face gently despite Malia reaching to pull it away.

_"I'm fine, I'm fine."_

Derek's words ring in his head. They match the image of Derek lying against the debris with blood dripping from his wounds and his mouth as he tries to convince them he's okay, tries to convince them he's not _dying_.

_"I'll be right behind you."_

A lie. Stiles knew it was a lie when Derek had said it. He's seen enough wounds to know that Derek wasn't going to make it. He's heard Derek lie enough times to know when he's not speaking the truth. He can't of made it. And yet here he is, talking to Stiles rapidly as Stiles tries to breathe, as he clutches his chest and shakes his head because _this can't be_ true.

_"Go… Go!"_

No. Stiles hadn't wanted to. He'd wanted to drop to Derek side. Crush his hands against that wound that was too deep it was _fatal_. Wanted to scream at Derek and tell him to live, tell him he has to survive, his time can't be over.

_"Hey, hey… save him."_

He's shaking his head because he has to be crazy. He has to have walked out of that ruin completely _crazy_ for this to be true. Maybe the Nogitsune is back, maybe it's messing with him, maybe he's finally succumbed to whatever darkness has been gnawing at the back of his head since he was possessed.

But the looks on the others faces is what makes him realise it's real. The shock, the fear, and he glances back to see Derek reaching out for his shoulders with so much concern and he's _not dead_.

"You bastard," he hisses as noise suddenly returns to the world. The babble of the others stops immediately as Derek looks at him with his mouth open speechless, and Stiles doesn't think twice, doesn't think about Malia or Braeden who're hovering over the two, before he leans forward and crushes his lips to Derek's.

Derek's noise of surprise makes him shudder; but it's okay because Derek's _alive_ and Stiles crawls forward until he's practically in Derek's lap and he's trying to kiss him, _trying_ _and_ _trying_ , but sobs are racking his throat as they come out with a vengeance. Derek makes a small noise against his lips, his hands coming up to press tight against Stiles's back, and Stiles ends up pulling away until their lips are barely touching as he cries.

"Don't," he sobs, and Derek's hands are moving up and down his back soothingly, "never again. Don't do that. I... I have to be able to save you, Derek. I have to-"

"Stiles…"

"It's how it's always been," he continues as he strokes Derek's cheeks, "we've always saved each other. _Always_. Don't-"

Derek cuts him off with another press to his lips, and Stiles kisses him back as well as he can before his head feels too heavy and he drops it to Derek's shoulder. There's no noise of complaint, only Derek's lips on his head as his hands tighten around Stiles's body, and Stiles closes his eyes to revel in the feeling of Derek _alive_ and _breathing_ against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I ended up writing this at 5am in the morning after bingeing on Sterek fics (I haven't done that in months! Not since I've hit the hobbit fandom again) so hopefully it's sorta coherent?
> 
> (I haven't actually seen any of Season 4, only snippets of what I've caught on Tumblr, but frankly I'm not too fazed. This ending needed a bit more Sterek though to it, don't ya think!) 
> 
> [my tumblr (if you wanna :D)](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
